


WestAllen Drabbles

by stuck_inher_daydreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, WestAllen Family, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_inher_daydreams/pseuds/stuck_inher_daydreams
Summary: A series of short WestAllen one-shots1st Chapter- Nora's Reveal2nd Chapter- Nora comes home with Barry and Iris3rd Chapter- Morning snuggles with Barry and Iris, he's singing and she's worrying about the future...





	1. Nora's Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's reveal and the aftermath with some added lines to Barry and Iris's conversation before she showed up

Barry sat at the corner of the room watching everyone, feeling at peace and loved. They had won the day, he was happy.

“Oh, hi handsome,” her voice cut through his thoughts, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

“Hi,” he replied back watching as she sat next to him. 

She gently rubbed his back as the two looked at their family. “You know Harry was right, this is really all that matters.” Barry hummed in agreement. 

Iris turned to look at him, “we’re next you know”

Barry looked back at her, perplexed “what do you- you wanna have a-,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “you wanna have a baby now? What do you mean? Right now?” a slight panic set in his voice.

“Barry,” Iris cut him off, “relax.”

“I’m fine,” Barry said shrugging his shoulders. “I just-”

“Are you?” Iris asked, amused at his ramblings. “I just meant someday, not anytime in the near future.” She stared at Barry, watching her words work through his mind. “Oh my god, let me just get you a refill so you can relax.”

“That’s nice, thanks” Barry replied, still stumbling through his thoughts. He watched as she stood up and made to walk away when suddenly he grabbed her wrist. “Hey,” he gently pulled her back down towards him and gently kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers, stating quietly “I can’t wait for someday.”

Iris’s mouth twitched to a smile, she leaned down to kiss him again and then pulled away, caressing his face. She walked off to get a drink and Barry smiled after her.

He didn’t have a second to reflect on his thoughts because a knock was heard at the door. Barry went over to open it. A young, very excitable woman stood on the other side.

“Hi!” 

“Hi-

“We need to talk,” she declared as she pushed past Barry into the house then paused, looking around. “Wow, this house is bitchin.”

One by one everyone in the room quickly realized this girl looked familiar, all recounting the moments they had met her. Barry noticed the jacket she was wearing, realizing it was exactly like Iris’s. After some back and forth he finally asked her who she was.

“I’m your daughter Nora…from the future, and I think I’ve made a big, big mistake.”

Concern and confusion quickly washed over Barry’s face as he looked over at Iris, her expression matching his. Looking back at this mystery girl he could see the fear in her eyes, she was nervous and looked like she had a million things running through her mind.

“Ok, hold up” Cisco stood up from the couch, his tone of disbelief cutting through the tension in the room. “You’re saying that you are their daughter and we’re supposed to just believe you?” he questioned. “No, no we’ve fallen for people and their claims way too often. We’re gonna need to see some proof.”

Nora smiled hesitantly and said, “I’ve got some.” She reached into the pocket of the familiar jacket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She opened it up and held it up for everyone to see. Just as realization dawned on Barry he heard a gasp come from Iris. 

Iris walked over to Nora, “those are- those are my wedding vows.” She looked at Nora and then Barry, then to everyone else in the room. Nora had a slight smile on her face, everyone else looked on in disbelief. Iris turned to the girl and asked, “Where did you get these?”

Nora smiled back softly, “you gave them to me. I told you that I hoped one day I would find a love like you and dad and you showed me your vows. You told me I just had to have faith and love would find me.” Nora held out the paper to Iris, “You told me to hold on to these so that I would know that true love was out there somewhere, and I’ve kept them with me ever since.

Iris took the paper from her hands and shook her head in disbelief at seeing her own handwriting, clear as day. She looked up at Nora, her eyes searching her face, and astonishingly seeing familiarity. She could see herself in Nora, saw the warmth behind her familiar eyes, saw the way her mouth would open like she was getting ready to nervously ramble and that was Barry. She looked over to her husband, and realized he was watching Nora with a sense of fascination and…yes acceptance. She could see he believed her, much like Iris was beginning to as well. 

Barry caught her eye and gently nodded, a smile spreading across his face. “She’s ours Iris, I can see you in her. I mean, did you see the way she just walked in here all determined - that’s you,” he said with a chuckle.

“Ha, well you see the way she looks like she’s ready to bolt from how nervous she is- that’s all you babe.”

Barry looked back at Nora, his daughter and then to his wife, “so what now?”


	2. Welcome Home Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora comes home with Barry and Iris, they try to figure out their sleeping arrangements which results in some awkwardness but ends with fluff and love

After several hours of heavy questioning, contemplation, and debating, Barry and Iris decided that Nora would come back to the loft with them. Joe had offered for her to stay with him but he clearly would have his hands full with his new daughter. Cisco and Ralph suggested Star Labs but that didn’t seem right to Barry…also he didn’t exactly want to leave her alone with Ralph.

So the loft it was. When they reached their apartment, Iris quickly unlocked the door and stepped aside, allowing Nora to walk in first. Barry and Iris trailed behind, watching as their daughter took in her surroundings. 

Nora casually strolled through the apartment, walking past the table that was full of many familiar photos. She ran her fingers along the frame of her grandparent’s picture, a soft smile forming at the sight of it. Her mind filled with memories of her dad telling her stories about his parents. “I wish you could have felt their love,” he would tell her getting teary eyed, and she would quickly throw herself into his arms and tell him “I already feel it daddy, through you.” She was brought out of her memories by the sound of shuffling footsteps behind her, and the feeling of someone’s hand on her back.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked, his voice gentle and quiet.

“Mhmm,” Nora hummed in response, turning to look around the living room of the loft. “It just feels a little strange being here. I’ve only ever seen pictures or heard stories of this place. I mean, you kept all the furniture, its just weird seeing it in another place.”

“Nora I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable” Iris quickly stated, making her way over to the other two.

“No, no I don’t” she assured. “It’s a little different, but…it still feels like home.”

Barry and Iris looked at one another with relief. Whatever the story was with their daughter suddenly appearing from the future, they still wanted her to feel loved and safe here. 

To end the slightly awkward silence in the room, Barry clapped his hands together, a little too loudly, and said “okay so I will take the couch and you and Iris can share the bed for now until we figure out something more comfortable for the long run-

“Oh no, that’s okay” Nora interjected, “I will gladly take the couch, I don’t want to disrupt you guys too much.”

Iris shook her head, “Nora honey, you’re not disrupting us at all.”

Nora chuckled awkwardly, “no really I would prefer the couch over your guys’ bed…I am slightly traumatized by it.”

Barry, ever so oblivious looked confused, “why traumatized?”

“Uhm, well you weren’t the best at keeping your door locked…or closed entirely. Let’s just say there were one too many instances of me walking in at the wrong time, or just hearing slightly disturbing things.”

Barry and Iris simultaneously ran their hands behind their necks, nervously rubbing once they realized what Nora was talking about. “Okay then” Barry replied, “The couch is all yours.”

“Yeah, I mean its not like the couch hasn’t had its fair share of incredibly uncomfortable moments but its…cleaner I would say so I’m gonna just stick with it and don’t worry I’ll be totally fine just as long as you guys, you know keep your door locked at night…or during certain times of the day” Nora ended her rambling when she noticed her father’s bright red face and her mother’s amused expression. “You two are still very much in love in the future, if that wasn’t clear from my rambling.”

Iris burst out laughing, “well that’s good to know I guess. Isn’t it bear?” she asked, gently rubbing his shoulders to calm him down. “Not that there was any doubt that I would still love you this much years from now” she said as she grabbed his chin to make him look at her.

Barry finally let himself breathe, a wave of calm washing over him as he looked at Iris and then at his daughter, watching them with a soft smile on her face. He turned back to his wife, “I’ve been loving you the same for most of my life and I know our love will only grow from here. The proof is standing right there,” he stated with a chuckle. 

Barry wrapped one arm around Iris, holding the other out for Nora. She eagerly took his hand as he spoke to her “we’re going to help you Nora. No matter how long it takes and no matter the consequences, we’ll figure this out.” He looked between both his girls, “this is going to take some getting used to but this is our family, here and now. We’re going to do this together.”


	3. Always With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning snuggles, Barry's singing and Iris is feeling worried for the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently reading Say Hello to Miss Miracle by MirrorKing96 (which is a fic you should all check it out because it's amazing) and Barry always calls Iris "sunshine" and it makes my heart flutter so I felt inspired to write this.

As the light of a new day streamed through the window, Barry lay in bed, curled up with Iris tucked into his arms. Wide awake he lay contently watching his wife sleep, quietly humming to her

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away”

He felt Iris begin to stir beneath him, and gentle placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Iris turned to face him, a soft smile forming across her face, “Morning”

“Morning sunshine,” Barry replied, leaning forward to give her a proper kiss. “I wasn’t trying to actually wake you up, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay babe, I liked my wake up call,” she said teasingly. 

“Oh yeah,” Barry said with a smirk.

“Mhmm” Iris nodded her head. She smiled at him, her eyes wandering over his face, and then slowly her smile faded.

Concern quickly fell over Barry, “hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just…heh I feel like I should be singing that song for you.”

He laughed incredulously “what, why?”

Iris lifted her head up, and brought her arms forward to rest against them. “Because you’re actual sunshine Barry Allen, my sunshine. And I feel like something is always taking you away from me.”

“Is this about the future?” 

Iris nodded, bringing her head down.

Barry shifted so he could rest his head against one arm, looking over her. “Iris…remember we don’t know that that’s actually gonna happen. We’ve changed the future before right? We made that article say other things before, you reminded us of that.

“I know but Barry…” “Are you having doubts?”

Iris nodded sheepishly.

“Why?” Barry asked, reaching his hand to caress her face. “What’s going on, Iris?”

Iris let out a heavy sigh, it seemed like she’d been holding on to it for a long time.   
“The headline has never changed Barry, the byline, but never the headline. Through all these years, all the different timeline changes, that headline has stayed. I just feel like that means something. I don’t want to lose you again, Bear.

“Do you think I want that to happen?? Iris, I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure we have our life together, our full life.” Barry reached down for her hand, bringing it up to his lips as he continued, “That’s all I have ever wanted.” He kisses her hand once, twice, then pulls it away but keeps them intertwined. 

“You just seem so calm Bear, so not worried about it all” Iris said, stroking her thumb against his hand.

Barry chuckled, “Well that’s because an incredibly intelligent and beautiful woman once told me I can’t let these thoughts consume me, that I just have to live in the moment and face it as it comes. And I want to spend every moment I can with you Iris West-Allen.” 

Iris arched her eyebrows up at him, “well whoever this woman is, she sounds pretty cool.”

Barry nodded enthusiastically, “oh yeah she is, the coolest.”

“You are such a dork Bear,” Iris replied, giggling. 

“But I’m your dork,” he said as he tilted his head down and captured her lips in his. They kissed slow and languid, taking their time. Iris made sure to remember this moment, the way his lips felt on hers, the way his hand felt tangled in her hair as he pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. 

They kissed and kissed until finally Barry pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. “Screw the future Iris, be here with me now.” 

“I’m always with you Barry, now and for all our days to come.”


End file.
